Listen To The Warlock
by Busby-Lizzy
Summary: Alec is confused about his feelings for Jace… or was it Magnus? So he has the magnificent plan to steal a love potion and use it on the one he thinks he loves, Jace. Well, it doesn't work out that well when he accidentally switches his and Jace's glasses. Wait till Magnus finds out about his little shadowhunter's predicament, dear Alec's doomed! Malec; ?Alec/Alec?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Alec is confused about his feelings for Jace… or was it Magnus? So he has the magnificent plan to steal a love potion and use it on the one he thinks he loves, Jace. Well, it doesn't work out that well when he accidentally switches his and Jace's glasses. Wait till Magnus finds out about his little shadowhunter's predicament, dear Alec's doomed! Malec; ?Alec/Alec?

Warnings: Malec, boys love, kissing, fluff, OOC Alec (but that's part of the plot)

AN: I was going to continue chapter 4 of 'Once upon a time' but this plot-bunny bothered me **again **and my cat couldn't hunt it down, so here we are.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instrument or any of its characters; they all belong to Cassandra Clare.

Enjoy_

Alec' palms were sweaty, actually he was completely covered in a thin layer of sweat. His heart was racing. And he was running very fast away from an apartment in Brooklyn. He was running like his life depended on it. And now people would wonder why?

Alexander Lightwood, shadowhunter in training, older brother of two siblings, stole something. And not just from some random person on the street, no, he stole from the high warlock on Brooklyn. If you didn't know said warlock, you would think that the warlock would at least be able to keep his precious possessions out of the hands of greedy shadowhunters. But the warlock, Magnus Bane, knew the shadowhunter quite well and in turn Alec knew Magnus.

Magnus had invited Alec to his colorful apartment, to spend a few hours of the day together. Magnus was very fond of Alec, and might've falling in love with those beautiful dark blue gems, he called eyes.

Alec didn't know why he came over every time the warlock asks him to. Alec couldn't possibly fall in love with Magnus Bane. Not only was his potential lover male and a warlock, he also was completely different than Jace. Jace was Alec' parabatai and friend-sibling for so many years. Alec couldn't help but fall in love with him, Jace was the only one around Alec who was male except his father and younger brother and that would just be plain weird.

And the more Alec thought about having feelings for Jace, the more the feelings started to become real. Until Magnus Bane came in his life, the man was an absolutely gorgeous glitter explosion.

Alec grew confused about his feelings for Jace or for Magnus. From the moment Clary came into their lives, Jace was all over her and Alec was very jealous about it. He hated Clary instantly and without meaning to, hurting her a little.

Magnus was very considerate for Alec and he appreciated the kind gesture. They spent their time getting to know each other and today of all days; Alec asked Magnus what he had to do for job.

A long monologue about spells and potions followed and after seven minutes Alec decided to listen half-heartily until something caught his attention. "-and now this woman, after yelling at me through the phone for half an hour, ordered me around to make this love potion for her."

"A love potion?" Alec stopped Magnus' rant by asking. "Yes, it's fairly easy to make and that wench will only have to add one of her hairs to it and that frog-face will instantly fall in love with her."

Without knowing, Magnus just told Alec the way to use it and Alec thought things over. He loved Jace, he can't really think about Magnus right now, and Jace loved Clary. So the only possible way to make them work out was to make Jace fall in love with Alec. In his heart Alec knew that was never going to happen, but he could still hope and if he had the potion he could push Jace in the right direction.

"I have to go to the bathroom. Where is it again?" Alec was lying through his teeth but he needed to find that potion. "Next to my bedroom, upstairs." He answered and went to grab a drink in the kitchen.

Alec walked upstairs but instead of walking right, he walking in the door left. He easily found the potion since it was labeled 'love potion for the evil wench' and hid the small bottle in his coat. He walked quickly back downstairs. Magnus was waiting on the couch for him, but he walked past him. Alec turned around with a fake apologetic smile on his face. "I'm sorry, Izzy texted me, there are some demons in town so I have to go." Alec didn't know where he learned to lie so well.

He heard a faint bye behind him and almost ran out of the apartment; it was getting really hot in there, and not for a good reason.

When he finally arrived home, Alec went to the kitchen and looked around. No one was there; he plucked a hair from his head and winced. He added his hair to the potion, it smelled sweet like cherries and the color of the potion changed from its pale pink color to a very bright indigo.

He went to sit in the living room till Jace got home. Not soon later he heard Jace and Clary talking. He went back to the kitchen and prepared three drinks, he added the potion in one of it. He didn't want to imagine if Clary or he himself drank the love potion. But once the thought entered his mind he couldn't get it out. He was snickering to himself about how she would act around him.

"What are you laughing about, Alec?" Jace asked as he walked in the room with Clary by his side. Alec coughed and said. "Nothing… I prepared drinks you want some?" Jace didn't wait a second and grabbed the glass out of Alec's grasp. Alec wanted to protest, because, firstly Jace was just being rude and second he forgot which was the right glass with the potion in.

In the end Alec gulped down the orange juice in his glass and hoped he drank out of the right glass and after all what was the worst that could happen, you couldn't possibly fall in love with yourself,

…right?

To be continued…

AN: I decided this was a nice end of the chapter; this is going to be a two-shot, I think. You might expect the second chapter at the end of the week or next week, depends on my schoolwork. I spent three hours and a half on schoolwork today :(

I hope you liked it, tell me what you think with a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: Now the fun begins, Alec will be a bit OOC, but I will try my very best to make him act like he normally is. Alec' thoughts will be _'like this.' _In italics and with these thingies '.

The liquid burned in Alec' throat and he felt very lightheaded. _'Oh dear, the potion.'_ The distress was clearly visible on Alec' face, luckily Jace and Clary were talking to each other so they didn't take notice of Alec.

When Alec didn't suddenly turn into a frog or something else extremely strange, he really expected something like that to happen, he sighed with relief. And later that day he still didn't feel anything strange, only the faint feeling to gag, but that could only be because of Izzy's cooking.

While walking to the salon, Alec passed a mirror and stopped to look at himself in it. _'Wow, I look really great today.'_ Was the first thought that entered his mind. He moved back to continue his walk, causing his bangs to fall in his face. Without a second thought he pushed them aside and put the strands behind his ear, something he would normally forget to do.

He sat down on the couch and looked at his cellphone, one message from Magnus.

It read:

_See you tonight?_

_Love_

_Magnus_

Alec wrote back, saying that he couldn't come. Why, he didn't know, he just didn't want to. He only had time to put his cell back in his pocket before Clary came towards him. "Alec, can I talk to you for a minute." Alec nodded and walked after her out of the room. Jace stared after to two of them with raised eyebrows.

When they arrived in the kitchen Clary turned to look at Alec. "Alec, you don't have to pretend to be unaffected by Jace and mine relationship. It's okay to be jealous, I won't be mad at you if you are." Clary said as she fidgeted with the hem of her shirt.

Alec didn't know what overcame him when he said. "Don't worry, I've seen Jace's flaws and they overpower the good things. He's all yours, Clary." Alec had a sickly sweet, genuine smile on his face and he waved her goodbye to go back to his room. Clary could only watch him go with open mouth. Did Alec just insult Jace, but Alec was in love with Jace, wasn't he?

The rest of the night was fairly normal. Except Clary was staring strangely at him and he caught himself gazing into his own reflection a few times.

The next day, unlike the first, was completely bizarre. Alec woke up very aroused, caused by a strange dream he had about himself and… he didn't remember. He drowsily walked to the bathroom and instead of spending the regular ten minutes in the bathroom maximum, he was now in the bathroom for about half an hour.

He didn't even remember how he could've gone without those twenty extra minutes yesterday. Every time he looked up to his reflection there was some kind of tingling sensation in his stomach; like butterflies.

He skipped down the stairs and met Izzy on the way down. "Wow, you look happy today." She smiled. "Well, you might never know who falls in love with your smile when you frown." Alec said and felt a faint throb in his heart. Someone told him those words, but he would remember from whom if it was important, right?

Izzy had a knowing look on her face when she subtly said. "Yes, you may never know…" She trailed off. Alec passed her quickly after and before he could turn around the corner, Izzy called. "There's bacon and eggs if you'd like." And then as an afterthought she added. "I made them."

"No thanks Izzy, I'd rather not die of food poisoning." Alec said with a grin as he heard Izzy groan of frustration. The rest of the day went not as planned. There were some demons spotted in town, so they were busy the entire evening. Alec almost made Jace die, because of the butterflies that erupted again from his stomach when he saw himself in a car window.

Jace was pissed off the rest of the night and yelled at him for being such a complete idiot. The demons were eventually killed off and they could finally rest. Alec was glad because he didn't want to have bags underneath his eyes.

When they got home, Alec just wanted to go to sleep but his sister had other plans. "Alec, what was going on there? You always have Jace's back." When hearing his name mentioned Jace turned to look at Izzy, but she silently urged him to walk on and go to bed.

"I just wasn't concentrated, okay? I-…" Alec said coldly. Izzy smiled that knowing smile of hers again. "Are you having trouble with your feelings for Magnus Bane?" She asked whispered. Alec' eyes widened in surprise, he hadn't thought about that warlock in ages. "My feelings for the warlock? I'm not in love with him or something."

"Are you joking, Alec? Not a week ago you were all flustered and embarrassed if someone even mentioned his name. What has changed?" She asked, completely confused. "I was never in love with him, I think?" Alec hesitated at the end and of course he didn't notice but his sister did. And then she noticed something was off.

Without saying another word, Alec went upstairs to his room to sleep. He had some catching up to do and dreamland was awaiting him.

The next morning he woke up with that familiar tingling in his stomach. Now he spent ten more minutes in the bathroom than the day before. Luckily he was an early riser or Izzy would've been complaining. The reason he spent so many time in the bathroom was, unbelievably yet true, because Alec was putting eyeliner on.

Magnus Bane once told Alec the color fitted Alec' eyes and gave the eyeliner to Alec. Alec being his in-the-closet self, never used it, up until now, and hid it under his bed. And Magnus was right, the eyeliner really accentuated Alec' eyes.

A few minutes later his siblings woke as he was already downstairs, eating breakfast. Jace was the first to come down, he took one look at Alec and asked, dumbfounded. "Are you wearing make-up?"

Alec nodded, food in his mouth. "It's called eyeliner, Jace." Alec said without hesitation and then he asked. "Am I becoming fat?" Distress was clear in his eyes and voice. Jace almost spit out the milk he was drinking. "What?! No, no… No, you're not fat." Jace mouth almost dropped open, what was going on with his parabatai.

Right at that moment, Izzy entered the room. She only raised her eyebrows at Alec' new look. But showed Jace her real concern, they really needed to talk.

When Alec casually strutted out of the room, Izzy couldn't help but shoot Jace a look that clearly asked. 'Did you see what just happened?' Jace couldn't help a snicker escaping his lips, when he knew Alec was out of earshot.

"What's going on with Alec, Izzy?" Jace asked after he calmed down. "He's in love…" Jace raised one eyebrow at this, until Izzy continued. "…with himself."

If Izzy wasn't so concerned about Alec, she would've laughed at Jace's dumbstruck expression. "What? How is that even possible?" He asked after a few minutes of collecting his thoughts.

"It seems our dear brother stole something from a powerful warlock, and lets say said warlock isn't too happy about it." This only made Jace more confused. Luckily for him, Izzy cared to explain. "I'll tell you everything, but first we need to find Alec and drag him over to Brooklyn."

Finding Alec was an easy thing to do. Since the boy was sitting on the couch, looking at his phone. Max, who was until recently reading his manga, walked over to Jace and Izzy and whispered. "He has been sitting like that for ten minutes straight and his cellphone isn't even on."

Jace and Izzy glanced knowingly at each other before moving towards Alec. "Alec, come on we're going to get you a manicure in Brooklyn." Izzy made up a foolproof lie on the spot, she was really good at this, and Jace was very impressed.

"Why should we go all the way to Brooklyn when there's one in the neighborhood?" Alec asked without looking up. Okay her lie was not so foolproof after all. "Because, the manicures there are really good." "I've heard that the manicures here are also very good. Wait, you're trying to get me to Brooklyn to see that warlock isn't it?"

Alec was onto them now, and he was not happy. But before he could start a rant, he was hit on the head, very hard by the way, by his parabatai, Jace. Alec clutched his head before collapsing to the ground.

"You knocked him out! He only needed to get him to come with us. Now you'll just have to carry him." Izzy was scolding Jace, and Max was silently snickering behind his manga. "Max; we're going to a friend to can help Alec; I'll promise we'll be back before dinner. Are you going to be okay until then?" Izzy asked, when she heard a faint yes, she helped Jace carry Alec outside.

"Now tell me, what's going on with Alec and the warlock, Magnus Bane?' Jace asked when they started their long walk to the apartment.

"Well you know Magnus was kind of hitting on Alec, when we first met him? Magnus gave Alec his number and they have been hanging out ever since. But nothing has come from it, from what I heard." Jace nodded in understanding.

"But how did Alec get the potion, did Magnus give it to him?" He asked. "No, Magnus only knew one hundred percent when I told him, he had his suspicion about Alec and now he's already checking out his books for possible cures."

Somewhere along the road, Alec woke up and was now nagging to Jace and Izzy. Jace never thought he would be so glad to see the warlock's apartment. And after a few seconds they were in the colorful place Magnus called home. Said warlock was in his living room surrounded by many books.

"Good afternoon darlings, take a seat and make your selves at home." Magnus said without looking up from the book he was studying. "So you had all this spare time and you still haven't found a reversal potion." Jace asked. "Shut up Goldilocks, without me you would be stuck with Alec forever."

"Without you this would've never happened." Jace retorted without hesitation. Trying to prevent the war that was about to ignite, Izzy asked. "Have you found anything useful yet?"

Magnus shook his head. "Nope, but I'm coming close to what I think I need." He heard Jace mutter something under his breath, but didn't hear what.

And the annoying-ness began, aka Alec' nagging, whining, complaining, et cetera… And he didn't stop for a second. "-And I just can't believe you two, I deliberately told you to leave me alone and you drag me here, blah, blah, blah…" And it just went on and on and on.

After twenty long minutes Magnus finally had found the page he was looking for and a sound of victory escaped his lips. "I found it!" Izzy and Jace instantly brightened, because listening to Alec' rant was never fun.

"Alec… Alec, are you listening to me?" Magnus tried, so desperately, to make Alec listen to him. But to no avail, Alec kept on talking. Izzy could see the frustration rise on Magnus' face.

Magnus didn't like being ignored, especially not by Alec. A dangerous glint flashed in his eyes, before his hand was surrounded by blue sparks. Those were soon replaced by a neon pink plastic bucket, Magnus summoned from out of nowhere.

Without a second thought, Magnus threw to bucket with the ice cold water on Alec, making him completely wet and cold. "What did you do that for?" He asked, the water dripping off him.

"You weren't listening to me, Alec." Magnus said and subtly but surely he walked closer and closer to Alec. They were barely touching when Magnus leaned closer.

"I love you, Alexander Lightwood." He whispered and captured Alec' lips with his own. They were soft and, because of the icy water, cold against his mouth. He licked Alec' bottom lip, receiving a moan in return. Alec wrapped his arms around the warlock's neck and Magnus grabbed the boy's waist and, in a sensual manner, grabbed Alec's leg and pulled it up so Alec could wrap it around his.

They had to pull away for breath eventually. But they still stayed close to each other. Alec pushed his face in Magnus' shoulder. And to Magnus' delight, he felt the warmth of the rising blush on Alec' face. When Alec did turn to look at him, his face, ears included, was a bright rosy color.

Only when Magnus followed Alec' gaze, he knew why. Jace uncomfortably coughed, because what else can you do when you see your parabatai kiss another male.

"I'm really sorry, Magnus." Alec said and pried himself away from Magnus. "For what?"

"For making you put up with me." Alec looked down ashamed and without a second thought, Magnus pulled his face up and gently kissed him.

"I don't really know if you heard me the last time but I told you I love you, and I truly do." He murmured against Alec' mouth. Making Alec, again, as red as a tomato. He turned away to face Jace.

He only looked at them with raised eyebrows. "You've got some explaining to do, _Alec_." Jace was laughing at him, for sure.

Magnus being the jokester that he is, wrapped his arms around Alec' shoulders and cheerily said. "Yes,_ sweetheart_, I think you do have _a lot_ to explain." Yep, Magnus was also laughing with him.

"_Achoo_!" Alec wiped his nose with a tissue. "Oh, Magnus; I really hate you." He said, his voice sounding stuffed because he talked through his nose.

Magnus only raised a perfect eyebrow in disbelief. "Are you sure, because the last time I checked you were very much in love with me…" He trailed off, a mischievous grin on his face. Alec sneezed again, and hid his head in the covers. "You know, I'm still not able to look Jace in the eyes after what happened." Alec sounded very tired and ashamed.

"Well, whose fault is that? At least you told him straight out instead of telling him I forced myself onto you." Magnus tried to pry the blanket off of Alec, but to no avail. Alec didn't even stir.

"I'm very proud of you for that, Alec." His voice was soft, like a whisper. But it still made Alec warm inside. "How could you be proud of me?" He asked and sneezed; Magnus grabbed a tissue and gave it to the outstretched hand coming from under the covers. He heard a muffled "thanks"

"You are really adorable when you're sick." Alec pushed the covers off him, to glare at Magnus. "I am NOT adorable." He tried to intimidate Magnus but it didn't work because he had to sneeze again.

"This is your entire fault, Magnus." Alec said and Magnus' eyes widened comically. "Excuse me, but who's the one who stole my potion? I hope you learned you're lesson now that you're sick, because I'm not one to repeat."

"Yes, I've learned my lesson." Alec said, sounding an awful lot like an eight year old instead of an eighteen year old. "Don't steal potions from warlocks and use them without permission." Alec unconsciously pouted and it made Magnus chuckle.

"That too, but I meant something else…" Magnus trailed off, waiting for Alec to catch onto what he was trying to say. "Don't ignore me?" Magnus' grin was back.

"Yes, right. Listen to your boyfriend, the warlock, or you'll get splashed with ice cold water. Give me a pen and paper, I'll write it down, so it won't happen again."

"Again? So you'll stay with me?" Magnus asked in surprise. "Of course I will, I would've left you a long time ago if I wouldn't." Alec said in return and Magnus almost coed at the lovely words coming out of his boyfriend's mouth.

So what Magnus did instead was not much better than that. He laid down next to Alec and showered kisses all over him, his forehead, his neck, his cheeks, his mouth,…

And Magnus wouldn't be Magnus if he couldn't make Alec moan, so he made a nice visible hickey on his neck and smiled.

From now on he could do this to Alec every day, without having to hide from his siblings. Oh, love could be so sweet, especially with a blue-eyed lover by your side.

"Jace, what are you doing?" Izzy said, surprising Jace and making him bump his head against the doorknob. "Nothing, I'm just… forget it." Jace seemed a little flustered and he was red in the face. "Weren't you going out with Simon?" Jace quickly changed the subject and forgot to give Simon one of his mean nicknames.

"He had something to do, so we changed our schedule. But seriously, what were you doing?" Izzy asked, she had some suspicion but she could always be wrong. Jace opened his mouth to answer but was caught off by some voices behind the closed door. They were muffled but still comprehensibly.

"Magnus, stop touching me there, it's sensitive." They heard Alec say and a moan soon followed. "You think I'll stop when you tell me that?" Magnus' voice was husky, because of many kisses he obviously made.

Jace face grew redder and redder as Izzy gave his a smirk. "So, that's what you've been doing. Well, everyone can have their own hobby's, I prefer shopping, but…" She started laughing extremely loud. "Shut up, Izzy. What if they hear?" Jace looked panicked.

"Relax Jace, they're busy can't you hear that?" She said and leaned closer to Jace. "I really had no idea you were such a pervert, Jace." Izzy smiled and pushed him on the chest. "I'm not, Izzy." Jace started to sound desperate. "I'm just looking out for Alec; I don't want him to get hurt by that warlock."

"Do you mean physically or mentally? Because physically might be a bit weird for you to care about." Izzy had no boundaries when it came to embarrassing her siblings. "Should I tell Magnus you want to join them?"

"NO! Izzy what's wrong with you?" Jace yelled, making her laugh again. "Relax Jace, I was only joking. Unless you want to, of course." She bit her lip trying to suppress some giggles.

"No, Izzy just shut up!" Jace's face resembled a ripe tomato now, and he was almost as bad as Alec when he was embarrassed. Izzy turned to leave and she yelled, loudly, making sure Alec and Magnus would hear. "Well, have fun perving, Jace!"

Jace was absolutely mortified when Magnus opened Alec' bedroom door and asked. "Good afternoon Goldilocks, care to explain why you're so red?"

"No reason." Jace squeaked and walked as fast as he could away. The next family dinner would be the best ever. Alec and Jace could not look each other in the eyes anymore, Izzy would know why and be very amused and well Max would be his innocent, oblivious self.

THE END

I hope you liked it, tell me what you think with a review!


End file.
